Haruka's Pain
by summers2004
Summary: Haruka gets kidnapped and it's up to Michiru to save her
1. A Surprise Visitor

Haruka's Pain

AN: This is dedicated to my Michiru who helped me realize that I could write a fan fiction and that Michiru needed to get really pissed ~ ^

         Haruka sighed and shifted uncomfortably in bed being careful not to disturb the slumbering beauty that was wrapped around her. As she rolled over, she caught a glimpse of the alarm clock on her nightstand. _Shimmatta, _she groaned internally, _it's 5am, what the hell am I doing up?_ Suddenly the dream no, nightmare, she'd been having before she woke up came back to her in full force. _Good lord, _she sighed, _at this rate, I'm never going to get any sleep._ _Well, I can't think of anyway to get rid of these stupid dreams that I've been having, _she grumbled, _but they're getting really old. Maybe if I go for a run, _she mused_, I'll be so exhausted that I'll be able to sleep without dreaming._ Figuring it was worth a shot, Haruka decided to get ready for her run. Lacing up her shoes, she heard a funny noise. _That's odd,_ she thought to herself, _I didn't think anyone else was up._ More than a little suspicious, she grabbed a baseball bat, no need for the space sword; she didn't want to kill them after all, and headed downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, someone grabbed her from behind forcing her to drop the baseball bat. Then, before she could free herself, a rag soaked in chloroform was shoved in her face. Just before she lost consciousness, a man came up to her. _Masaka, _she thought in disbelief,_ Akihiro?_ Then the world swam before Haruka's eyes and she sunk into blackness.


	2. Michiru's Suspicions

            Michiru sighed and rolled over in bed, contrary to what her lover thought, she knew all about Haruka's early morning runs and knew that the dreams were causing her to lose her much needed sleep. _She probably just went out for a run and will be back any minute, _she sighed. Michiru wished there was something she could do to help her love, but all she could do was be there for her when Haurka had her dreams, and that was only until she fell asleep. Michiru hated to see Haurka in such pain, the desperation that came into her lovers teal eyes was almost too much for her to bear, but she could do nothing to ease what her lover felt. She had tried anything she could think of, even resorting to conducting research on the web for ways to protect her love in her spare time, which wasn't much these days. Stifling a sigh, Michiru decided to get dressed and go down stairs so she could have breakfast ready for Haruka when she came back. _I hope she comes back soon,_ she thought worry creasing her brow, _she left at around 5am, and she should be back by now._ Going downstairs, Michiru couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.


	3. Haruka's in Trouble

            Hauruka tried to look at her surroundings, but they refused to come into focus. She could feel the chains that were holding her to the wall, but her eyes refused to bring anything into focus. Suddenly she heard a noise. Turning her head, she saw a face that she wished had remained out of her sight. _Sometimes I wish I didn't automatically have to know what's going on whenever I hear a sound, _she thought wirily, _and then I wouldn't have to see his ugly mug._ As he continued to come towards her, she groaned internally. _What the hell does he want with me, _she mused, _it's not like he's not rich, and he doesn't know about Michi and me from what I know, so what the hell could he want from me? _"Let's get straight to the point shall we?" he asked. _How the hell did he do that? _She wondered, _it's not like I said that out loud._ "What I brought you here for is simple really," he explained while looking her up and down, "you have something I want desperately and since you denied me when I asked you to give it to me, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it by force." _He can't mean what I think he means, _she thought in desperation knowing exactly what he meant, _he's always followed me around like a puppy dog, but I told him I wasn't interested in him in that way._ "So you see" he sneered coming so close that his lips were almost touching hers, "I'm going to get what I want whether you agree to it or not." Haurka flinched as he ran a finger down her face to trace her collarbone. _Shimatta, _she panicked, _I don't like where this is going._ "Now, you're going to finally be mine and **I** will decide when I'm through with you," he raged, "although, by the time I'm through with you," he mused, delight clearly showing in his voice, "you'll be wishing you were in one of your dreams."


	4. Suspicions Confirmed

            When Michiru got downstairs, she let out a shocked gasp. The kitchen was in ruins and she knew that Haruka was in trouble somewhere. As she was dazedly picking up, her eye was caught by a piece of paper lying on the counter. As she read it, she started shaking. _I knew Haurka's dreams were terrifying, _she thought while she fought for control, _but who would try and make them reality, and who on earth would know about them since the only one she's told is me and only then because I confronted her about them._ Michiru was on the verge of tears, but knew that she had to remain calm. Soon Hotaru and Setsuna would wake up and she had to be strong for Hotaru if not for Setsuna. She hoped Setsuna would come to breakfast before Hotaru did since Michiru needed someone to confide in before she had to break the news to Hotaru. She finished cleaning up and started getting the coffee ready, shoving aside the pain that was clutching at her heart. _I hope Haruka's all right, _she prayed, _I would rather die than see her suffer. _Just then, Setsuna came into the kitchen for breakfast.


	5. Too Much to Handle

            When he got to the neckline of her shirt, he ripped it open. "Ah, much better," he commented, "You shouldn't hide your figure under those masculine clothes you always wear, it's such a shame to waste such looks." "Go to hell Akihiro," Haruka said as she spat in his face, "You know you wouldn't be able to do this if I wasn't chained to the wall." "That's true," he mocked, "but unfortunately for you and fortunately for me, you are." He smirked and started running his hands over her exposed breasts. Haruka tried to squirm away, but the chains wouldn't allow her freedom of movement. She was forced to let him have his way with her. _Michiru, _she cried tears running down her face, _I'm sorry, you know I would never let him do this if he didn't have me chained._ To Haruka time seemed to stop as he ripped of what remained of her clothing and started to rape her. She looked up at the ceiling in order to avoid looking at his face. She felt nothing except a brief flash of pain, and the only sound she heard was the clinking of the chains. _Please let this be a dream, _she thought in desperation, _if it's not then I don't know how I can face Michiru again._


	6. Setsuna Knows

            Setsuna immediately sensed something was wrong by the way Michiru was standing. "What's wrong, Michiru?" she asked worriedly. Instead of replying Michiru mutely handed her the letter, a look of desperation on her face. Setsuna silently read the card and then walked over and put her arms around Michiru silently hoping that this would give her friend strength. "It's just so horrible," Michiru cried her voice breaking, "I mean who would do this to Haruka?" "Try to calm down so you can tell me about the dreams," Setsuna crooned. "Well," Michiru sighed her voice still shaky, "For weeks now Haruka's been dreaming about being raped by this one guy. He used to follow her around and they were friends for a while, but then he admitted to liking her as more than a friend, she told him she didn't like him as more than a friend, and he got pissed at her." "So you think this guy is the one who kidnapped Haruka?" Setsuna asked. "Unfortunately, I do," Michiru sighed, "He wouldn't leave her alone after that, but Haruka refused to call the police because she didn't think he was a real threat. Now, I wish she had." The two of them stood there talking and decided that they had to find out where Haruka had been taken. They didn't want to upset Hotaru, so they told her that they were going to look for her Haruka-Papa and that they'd be back when they found her. Hotaru accepted the news without worry, they were vague enough that she thought that her Haruka-Papa had gone out for a while and needed to be reminded that it was breakfast time. Michiru and Setsuna grabbed their coats and set out to find where Haruka was hidden. _I hope we get there in time to prevent whatever he has in store for her, _Michiru prayed, even though she knew in her heart that it was too late. She somehow knew that all they could do was to attempt to get there in time to prevent even more suffering.


	7. Aftermath

            Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Btw, I don't own sailor moon and never will (sigh). So I've uploaded some more chapters and I hope you like them.

After he was done with her, he forced Haurka to look at him. Reluctantly, she did. She knew that she had been humiliated and that he had won, but she wasn't going to let that show. "You know," Haruka drawled remembering the threat he made earlier, "You should really look into purchasing some Viagra™. I doubt you'd be able to keep it up for long if you know what I mean." "You little bitch!" he growled furiously, "I'll teach you to make fun of me!" Haruka winced as she saw the police stick that he suddenly had on him. _How the hell did that get here?_ She wondered, ruing the fact that she had said anything. She grunted in pain as he brought the stick down again and again. Without her arms to protect her from the blows, she was beaten to a bloody pulp. _When I get out of this, _she swore to herself as she drifted in and out of consciousness, _I will make sure he pays._ With that, Haruka succumbed to the pounding in her head and her world went black.


	8. Discovery

            After asking around, they finally found someone who knew Akihiro. Akihiro's friend had told them that he had a garage down by the pier, where he brought the girls he wanted to have fun with. Michiru winced at this but she thanked the guy anyway and hurried down towards the pier. Setsuna agreed that it would be better if they split up so Michiru went to the front while Setsuna went around back to make sure no one got away. _Oh please let my love be ok, _she silently prayed. Michiru wasn't usually given to anger, but now hate boiled inside her and all she wanted to do was get to this creep and kill him for what she knew he had done to her love. _Haruka, hang on, I'm coming, _she silently said, hoping that somehow Haurka would hear her. After what seemed like an eternity, Michiru finally arrived at the door. She knocked; half hoping that Akihiro would answer the door. Her wish was granted and as the door swung open, she rammed it into his face knocking him unconscious. "That ought to show you to mess with me, " she said to no one in particular. Just to be safe Michiru found some twine and made sure that he was securely tied up. Just then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Michiru snuck over, ready to have to fight, but she dropped the pipe she had picked up and gasped in shock as she saw the battered form of her lover chained to the wall. "Oh my god, Haruka," she gasped, "What have they done to you?" She knelt down beside her love and felt for a pulse. When she found one, she sighed in relief, her love was badly hurt, but she would be all right. "Setsuna, I found her!" she called and then she returned to her lover.


	9. Hospitalized

            Michiru knew that she needed to get Haruka out of there before she woke up. Setsuna had told her she was going to call the police, guessing correctly that she would want some time alone with her lover. Michiru walked over to the still unconscious Akihiro and got the keys to Haruka's chains. She unlocked the chains crying as her lover slid down unconscious to the floor. "Haruka, wake up," she pleaded in desperation, "I need you here with me, so please wake up." Michiru started to lightly shake Haruka hoping that this would revive her lover. When she heard a groan coming from her love, she knew it would be ok but she knew she had to get Haruka out of there before she regained consciousness completely. Picking Haruka up, she walked out the door. The police were there, and wanted to take Haruka in for immediate examination, so Michiru gave the still unconscious Haruka to the ambulance workers. She rode in the ambulance till they reached the hospital where the doctors, on Michiru's advice performed a post rape exam while Haruka was still unconscious. Then they bandaged her wounds and placed her in a private room so that Michiru could have privacy. The hospital staff agreed to not say a word about Haruka's true gender, as it would disqualify her from racing, but Michiru knew that this would be a problem as far as taking legal action against Akihiro was concerned. A groan from the hospital bed shattered her reverie, and she rushed to her lover's side. "Where am I?" Haruka, asked. "Your in the hospital love," Michiru responded, "You've been here for three days." "Massaka," Haruka breathed in disbelief, "three days? Are you sure? And how did I end up here. The last thing I remember was…" her voice trailed off as she remembered what had happened. "Love?" Michiru asked quietly, "You can tell me what happened you know." Haruka sighed and shifted so she could see her lover better. "I know Michi, I know," she sighed, "But what he did to me…no one should ever have to experience." Michiru gently squeezed Haruka's hand in a silent gesture of understanding. She had seen her lover's body after he had gotten through with her and so she knew that he had not been kind. "It's ok Ruka, you don't have to say anything now," she reassured her love, "But there is someone who's dying to see you." Hearing this, Haruka brightened up a bit. "Oh?" she replied trying to sound casual, "and who would that be?" Suddenly a voice rang out from the hallway. "Haruka-Papa!" Hotaru squealed in excitement while bursting into the room, "I'm so glad you're ok!" Hotaru gave her Haruka-Papa a big hug and then settled down beside her Michiru-Mama. "Of course she's ok Hotaru," a familiar voice said before Haruka had a chance to answer. "Hai, Setsuna's right Himme-chan," Haruka said softly, "I'm fine." Setsuna leaned down and gave Haruka a hug. "Hotaru," she said, "Why don't we go and get some ice cream?" "Really?" Hotaru yelped in excitement. "Really" Setsuna replied winking at Haruka and Michiru. "Michiru I…" Haruka began. "Shhh…" Michiru replied, "Don't talk right now. You need time to recover." "Hai," Haruka sighed running her hand through her hair, "I do."


	10. A Plan

Five days later Haruka's doctor released her from the hospital. She still had some bruises, but Michiru knew that the worst scars were internal. Haruka went upstairs to try to sleep. She hadn't had one night yet that he hadn't had a horrifying dream. "Michiru?" "Hai Haruka?" "Would you come upstairs with me?" "Hai, love." They walked upstairs and both of them undressed and crawled under the covers. Haruka immediately burst out crying. "Shhh…It's ok now. I'm here with you and no one will ever hurt you again." Michiru said this with such venom in her voice that Haruka looked up at her lover surprised. "I want to tell you Michiru, but you can't interrupt me." "Ok Haruka, but only if you want to tell me." "Hai, love, I do want to tell you" They sat on the bed for hours just talking. By the time Haruka was done they both had tears streaming down their faces. "Oh, love," Michiru whispered shocked, "I wish I could've stopped him from doing all that. But what are you going to do? If you press charges, you won't be able to race, and if you don't, he'll get away with it." "I know, I know, "Haruka sighed, "but I can't let him do this to another innocent girl." Suddenly, Haruka got out of bed. "I don't care about racing, that bastard has got to pay," she growled. "Well love," Michiru crooned, "I do have an idea of how he can pay without having to go through the lawyers…" She whispered her idea to Haruka and when she was finished, they both grinned evilly. Oh he would pay all right, and he would pay with interest.


	11. The Revenge Begins

            As they approached the pier, they could hear muffled screams emanating from behind the door. "Why that god damn bastard…" Haruka muttered under her breath fury clenching her voice. "Haruka," Michiru cautioned, "remember the plan." "Don't worry, I won't forget the plan," she quipped, "I don't think he'll ever forget the plan either." Not wanting to wait another minute, Haurka used her earth shaking to breakdown the door. "Haruka," Michiru pointed out, "The door was unlocked." "Oh," Haruka replied a little dazed, "right." Ignoring her lover's glazed look for now, Michiru jumped on Akihiro's back dragging him away from the unfortunate girl he had chosen this time. After pinning him down, she told the girl to go back home and try to forget about what he had done to her. She reassured the girl that she would take care of him and that he wouldn't be back for her. Dazedly, the girl gathered her things and left. "Hi," Michiru purred, "Remember me? I suppose you don't seeming as it was my **girlfriend** that you messed with." "That was your girlfriend?" he gulped real fear showing in his eyes. "Yeah," Michiru replied showing no mercy, "She is. But don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Oh no, I have something else in mind." "W-what's that?" he stammered. "Oh, you'll see," Michiru teased. Just then Michiru grabbed something from Haruka. "Here," she said venomously, shoving the bra into his mouth, "You'll need one of these." Before he had a chance to reply, Michiru knocked him unconscious. "Haruka," Michiru grunted, "come help me with this thing. I don't want to have to carry it all the way to the car." Haruka bent down and grabbed his arms feeling a true sense of loathing run through her body. After several mishaps, they were finally able to get him shoved into the car. As Haruka drove towards the hospital, Michiru made a phone call.


	12. Unexpected Side Effects

            "Moshi, Moshi?" Ami answered the phone. "Hi Ami," Michiru replied, "Listen, can you do us a favor and meet us at the hospital?" "Sure, is anything wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Not at all," Michiru replied. When they got to the hospital, Ami was waiting for them. After convincing Ami not to help the man in the backseat regain consciousness, they found a deserted area of the hospital that they could talk in. By the time Haruka was finished with her story, Ami was more than happy to help. As he regained consciousness, he realized he was in a bar. _How the hell did I end up here, _he thought to himself, _and why do I feel different._ He went to the bathroom and was surprised that so many guys offered to buy him a drink. As he went into the men's room, drawing surprised looks from a number of people, he wondered why everyone was being so nice to him all of a sudden. Then he caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror. _Shimatta, _he screamed internally, _I've been turned into a woman!_ When he had finished giving himself a thorough exam, there was no doubt that he was now a woman.


	13. Revenge is Sweet but Love is Sweeter

            Haruka and Michiru were stationed a few yards away from the bar enjoying the peace and quiet when suddenly a piercing scream rent the air. "Well," Haruka quipped, "At least he screams like a girl." Michiru laughed until tears ran down her face and then, once she had finally composed herself told Haruka that he deserved worse. "Let's go home love," Haruka sighed finally content. "Hai," Michiru breathed, "Let's go home."


End file.
